Events
This page displays all the events that took place and are going to happen in the future. Event 1: A year without winter? Sapphire Vacation! Duration: 25/09/2015 - 08/10/2015 Boss Eromons: Mamoru, Matsuoka Tsukasa, Hotaruko Rare Eromons: Hanakage, Kazama Marin, Matsubara Shiro Event EP Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Lady EP Bonus Eromons: Matsubara Kika, Inatsuki Rimi, Kuroyanagi Aozora, Rivet, Sakanashi Hatsuna Event 2: The Villain Returns! Operation Punishment Duration: 16/10/2015 - 30/10/2015 Boss Eromons: Mifuyu Oda, Umino Takaoka, Rump-knecht Rare Eromons: Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Mii Kurii Event EP Reward: Goma Kurakake Rank Reward: Ryo Sasai EP Bonus Eromons: Hani Kumano, Pasuko Yamazaki, Ayano Tojo, Maria Yogami, Naruru Mahuyu, Sheena, Ririchiyo Setsuna, Almira Event 3: Huge Breasts Extravaganza! The Great Rebellion!! Duration: 13/11/2015 - 24/11/2015 (1st Half) & 24/11/2015 - 04/12/2015 (2nd Half) Boss Eromons: Jun Matsui, Rurika Ishikawa, Saki Musasabino Rare Eromons: Ana, Taylor Kamiyashiro, Liu Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka (1st Half), Urara Kurihara (2nd Half) Rank Reward: Kiyoko Hanada (1st Half), Michi Ichijiku (2nd Half) EP Bonus Eromons: Iina Odo, Sekina Jinguji, Komako Kamimori, Kagura Amahoshi, Nami, Hana Ichikawa, Honori, Yuyu Kitaoji, Miwa Kanada Event 4: Bad Guys Return! Unstoppable Pokey Operation Duration: 07/12/2015 - 21/12/2015 Boss Eromons: Aguni, Ayahime Shimazu, Miyo Rare Eromons: Aika Kanazaki, Neki, Suu Event EP Reward: Kurowa Rank Reward: Kaguya Takemiya EP Bonus Eromons: Mii Aisaki, Shishi Saika, Tomoko Tamanaha, Asuka Hamada, Aki Hino, Getten, Kayo Takashina Event 5: Kissy Kissy Valentine Duration: 23/12/2015 - 24/11/2015 (1st Half) & 24/11/2015 - 05/01/2016 (2nd Half) Rank Rewards '(1st Half): Mahiro Kokura, Mitsuko Ushiyama, Moa Kohitsuji, Tatsumi Tatsukawa, Kotora Koga, Uriko Inohara '''Rank Rewards '(2nd Half): Kimi & Nimi Sotani, Eteko Saruwatari, Ami Hebihime, Maron Inukai, Haneru Usamine, Asahi Tosaka '''Event LP Reward: Mero Ui LP Bonus Eromons '(1st Half): Timo, Mutsuki Asahina, Tatsuki Naruhime, Yayoi Asahina, Neneko Michihana, Hajime Ainaga, Chiko Kuchiki, Lemon Matsushima '''LP Bonus Eromons '(2nd Half): Nanoha Harukaze, Cupid, Melissa, Machi Yano, Masaki Yahata, Asmodeus, Fleurety, Kuroe Nishitani, Taiko Ebihara, Cat '''Event 6: Hina and the Ice Queen Duration: 20/01/2016 - 04/02/2016 Boss Eromons: Bonbori Momono, Hakari Ozu, Regina Rare Eromons: Kamui Mitani, Hisage Mitani, Nairi Uragami Event EP Rewards: Masane Soushi, Muku Shirakami Rank Reward: Yulia EP Bonus Eromons: Momiji Kasukabe, Nagisa Katagiri, Smacia, Kikuno Murasame, Nagae Mitani, Kaoruko, Hinami Onodera Event 7: The Villains Assemble! Operation Good & Evil Duration: 08/02/2016 - 23/02/2016 Boss Eromons: Midorimura Kakene, Tasha, Samantha Rare Eromons: Crystol, Wicca, Candy Event EP Rewards: Shigunaria, Fuyumi Komori Rank Reward: Mero Yukinaga Voucher Eromon: Izanai (Elegant Fox version) EP Bonus Eromons: Izumi Hayasaka, Mitama Kinaga, Sophia, Niichi Hachiduki, Honoe Akagami, Ichigo (Christmas ver.), Sonora Aokabe, Kuko Kurohara, Terrentia Event 8: Jam-packed Spring Festival Duration: 25/02/2016 - 08/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Jessie Stam, Affue Rare Eromons: Matsubara Shiro, Nohse Kanako, Liu, Kahne Event EP Rewards: Teufel, Ogre Rank Reward: Diablo Voucher Eromon: Seria (Archangel version) EP Bonus Eromons: Utsugi Unohana, Angela Stam, Pashiana, Emi Miyamoto, Sakurako Momoki, Kita Aiku, Miyu Nanai, Lisa Hoshino, Hametena (Spring version) Event 9: Mysterious Quest Heroines Duration: 10/03/2016 - 22/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Fuyutsuki, Janis Rare Eromons: Yukine, Ana, Blossom, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Maori, Kotoharu Rank Reward: Chiyono EP Bonus Eromons: Velc, Adrem, Nanae, Nanalia, Mana Hirayama, Murrills, Annette, Setsuka Event 10: Eromon Reunion Festival Duration: 24/03/2016 - 28/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Mamoru, Matsuoka Tsukasa, Hotaruko Rare Eromons: Hanakage, Kazama Marin, Matsubara Shiro Event 11: Seraphina Academy Touchy-Feely Festival Duration: 30/03/2016 - 12/04/2016 Boss Eromons: Mercurio, Harutsuge Uguisu Rare Eromons: Asakiri Chinami, Nanjo Sachi, Shunmin, Kaya Enjoji Event EP Rewards: Aphrodite, Martes Rank Reward: Jupiter Voucher Eromon: Miyabi (Great Fox Spirit version) EP Bonus Eromons: Sharuru Chigira, Tierra, Saturno, Selene, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Ritsuka Osako, Iroha Uzuki Event 12: Thunder and Sandstorms on the Mountain! Reclaim Perido Hot Springs! Duration: 13/04/2016 - 26/04/2016 Boss Eromons: Sajin Arashi, Kurua Raisama Rare Eromons: Melanie, Gauner, Furi, Belial Event EP Rewards: Yuugiri, Sorairo Haruko Rank Reward: Ayamo EP Bonus Eromons: Iroha Uzuki, Iris, Nono Takeshiro, Kuroko Kanba, Jiu, Violino, Michelle, Raguna Event 13: Tokioi Wedding Party Bittersweet Memories Duration: 27/04/2016 - 10/05/2016 Boss Eromons: Chocolade, Hortense Rare Eromons: Efirudisk, Aina Kuwa, Helen, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Entenu, Alexander, Mizuna Yanagihime Fortune Ticket Reward: Lady, Haru Oinomori Rank Reward: Ayumi Mekakushi EP Bonus Eromons: Michelle, Okuno Pyua, Jogasaki Peach, Okinotori Aroha, Oribe Renge, Ninomae Fumiyo, Violette, Nagatsuki Hakana 'Event 14': Sorry for the Beheading! The Power of the Cursed Treasure Duration: 11/05/2016 - 24/05/2016 Boss Eromons: Idori Ryuko, Yuhi Harigaya Rare Eromons: Asahi Hime, Aika Kanazaki, Izumo, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Fuyuko Matsumae, Hanagasa Ichime, Ai Iseya Fortune Ticket Reward: Yuugiri Rank Reward: Meisa Tsutsui Voucher Eromon: Galette (Otaku Demon version) EP Bonus Eromons: Violette, Mitsuyo Aoi, Minaho Yakumaru, Nou Musou, Hirona Muroi, Gloria, Masumi Odake, Shidare Yanagiba Event 15: The Beach Night Ladies The Crimson Wolf Lady and the Mysterious Masked Girl Duration: 25/05/2016 - 07/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Culiero,Chris Rare Eromons: Ginette, Asakura Kanami, Jeannie, Aina Kuwa Event EP Rewards: Anna Kagami, Saya Furuike, Natsuna Shindo Rank Reward: Kurou Voucher Eromon: Arieru (Enchanting Mermaid version) EP Bonus Eromons: Shidare Yanagiba, Endou Kanade, Kanzaki Mikoto, Sasaki Rie, Ichigo (Wedding version), Hoshino Rina, Grimoire, Loveriel Event 16: Eromon Revival Festival Duration: 31/05/2016 - 03/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Oda Mifuyu, Umino Takaoka, Rump-knecht Rare Eromons: Sana Chikashi, Miyashita Yuma, Mii Kurii Event 17: Operation: Save the City in the Sky Duration: 08/06/2016 - 21/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Rubia, Ertel Rare Eromons: Jennifer, Noi Gotenba, Innes, Cupid Event EP Rewards: Nerine, Kokuyo, Sandra Fortune Ticket Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Alize EP Bonus Eromons: Loveriel, Reficia, Celes, Yukana, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version), Kitty, Rose, Belze Event 18: Desire Overload!? Duration: 22/06/2016 - 05/07/2016 Boss Eromons: Shian, Hashigami Yumeko Rare Eromons: Akatori Inokami, Makoto Kazanori, Matsuribi Kouya, Rei Seno Event EP Rewards: Oomine Miho, Setsuko Fujimiya, Sakuno Shinkai Fortune Ticket Reward: Goma Kurakake Voucher Eromon: Ando Rena (School Swimsuit Santa version) Rank Reward: Hanao Takahashi EP Bonus Eromons: Belze, Konatsu Suzunami, Nomiya Koino, Hinowa, Miina Ashikawa, Haibara Katsumi, Sasame, Washimiya Chihiro Event 19: Osawari Popularity Contest Duration: 06/07/2016 - 19/07/2016 Boss Eromons: Elfie, Bailarina Rare Eromons: Maru Nitaku, Gauner, Meiya Shitsura, Motoko Ban Event EP Rewards: Kotone Saionji, Batorun, Nodoka Asai Voting Reward Eromons: Asmodeus, Diablo Rank Reward: Hanmi Sodenashi EP Bonus Eromons: Washimiya Chihiro, Olesya, Kitakaze Touko, Teru Karuma, Mimoza, Kuroyanagi Aozora (Tanned Beauty version), Yukimachi Miyakonojo, Katsue Tokomi Event 20: Poolside Battlefield Duration: 21/07/2016 - 02/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Shelly Shiromi, Shinko Kanzashi Rare Eromons: Serena Hibiya, Asakura Kanami, Remi Asada, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Sarina, Shirenetta, Adelie Torigoe Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka Rank Reward: Yuugi Kawaname EP Bonus Eromons: Katsue Tokomi, Shiina Miori, Mizuki Kobayashi, Miki Minakata, Hayate Yaguruma, Momotani Kurumi (Waitress version), Isara Minazuki, Aimi Nishina, Chihaya Uemiya Event 21: Hard-Boiled Marathon In Hell Duration: 03/08/2016 - 16/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Rokoko Ochinai, Filone Rare Eromons: Nanjo Sachi, Yakushi, Motoko Ban, Miruka Tatezuka Event EP Rewards: Lusty, Koko Omidou, Hitomi Otsuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Urara Kurihara Voucher Eromon: Noa (Kimono version) Rank Reward: Nowa Mabuki EP Bonus Eromons: Chihaya Uemiya, Maki Saegusa, Elena Ise, Oshino, Kamimori Komako (Training Suit version), Yuuga Nakameguro Event 22: Of Kingcraft And Star-Sea Gods Duration: 17/08/2016 - 30/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Megumi Sahara, Nao Kamimura Rare Eromons: Neki, Fu, Suu, Minamo Kariya Event EP Rewards: Mai Tsuruno, Machiko Sekido, Yui Asuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Kurowa Voucher Eromon: Kiritani Yukina (New Style version) Rank Reward: Kirika Misao EP Bonus Eromons: Yuuga Nakameguro, Nonoka Sakakibara, Sasha - Mark 01, Kaho Wakabayashi, Ayumi Katsuragi, Mururu, Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version), Konoe Magomura Event 23: Seraphina Culture Fest 2016 Duration: 31/08/2016 - 13/09/2016 Boss Eromons: Roberta, Firenze Rare Eromons: Chinami Asakiri, Momo Kuroda, Kaya Enjoji, Senri Akunaki Event EP Rewards: Jun Natsuki, Yuri Satozakura, Ririmu Arisawa Fortune Ticket Reward: Mero Ui Rank Reward: Houju Kotonoha EP Bonus Eromons: Rinka Tachibana (Maple Dolls Version), Junko Mido, Konoe Magomura, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Hiromi Kasahara, Asagao Furuya, Ruria Otomo, Rio Kuriyama, Kazura Tendou Event 24: Villain Reunion! Duration: 14/09/2016 - 27/09/2016 Boss Eromons: Ibris, Nopia Rare Eromons: Charlotte (Sharurotte), Ellis, Cupid, Asami Osanai Event EP Rewards: Miyo Akikaze, Aria Fujimi, Minako Kagome Fortune Ticket Reward: Masane Soushi Rank Reward: Seria (Fallen Angel Version) EP Bonus Eromons: Hametena (Anniversary Version), Rinne Takaido, Kazura Tendou, Mikage Kiyohara, Momono Sadogashima, Nana Hibana, Kura Reizei, Haruko Kusanagi Event 25: The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! Duration: 27/09/2016 - 11/10/2016 Boss Eromons: Miko (Cat), Troy Rare Eromons: Ayumu Shirakawa, Aina Kuwa, Motoko Ban, Scarlet Event EP Rewards: Popo Watage, Neneko Nekozaki, Yotsuha Kuroba Fortune Ticket Reward: Shigunaria Rank Reward: Erinyan EP Bonus Eromons: Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version), Ren Omoikawa, Haruko Kusanagi, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) (Obtainable from Rank Up Gacha "Only in the 1st week"), Ran Kanamori, Hanana, Tama Niwasaki, Sakura Momoi, Chidori Event 26: Secret Magic Duration: 12/10/2016 - 25/10/2016 Boss Eromons: Mink, Nabiki Kunishige Rare Eromons: Femirina, Nohse Kanako, Shunmin, Yue Hisano Event EP Rewards: Seika Sasahara, Denpa Hitsuuchi, Misaki Shibata Fortune Ticket Reward: Teufel Rank Reward: Miyuu Aota EP Bonus Eromons: Saori Moritaka (Idol Fest Version), Roll Mihara, Chidori, Kirino Fujita, Hinana Omoya, Ririko Yugawara, Rurika Ishikawa, Saki Musasabino, Aguni, Ayahime Shimazu Note: Rurika Ishikawa & Saki Musasabino are previous bosses that re-appeared in Weekly Bundle. EP bonus effective on 12.10.2016 when appear in Shop Items. Aguni & Ayahime Shimazu are previous bosses that re-appeared in Weekly Bundle. EP bonus effective on 18.10.2016 when appear in Shop Items. Event 27: Crazy Winter Strategy Duration: 26/10/2016 - 08/11/2016 Boss Eromons: Tsurara Nagisa, Buririya Rare Eromons: Micorini, Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Siesta Event EP Rewards: Shyanon Kurimi, Ruina Mitsuyama, Tama Yukiai Fortune Ticket Reward: Maori Voucher Eromon: Fumiyo Ninomae (Real Horror version) Rank Reward: Olympia EP Bonus Eromons: Yukiho Rainaka, Mimiha Urushibane, Ririko Yugawara, Maria Yogami, Ririchiyo Setsuna, Mikoko Kataseyama, Rinashi, Kiho Kasibaya, Tomomi Shiozaki, Miyo, Tasha Note: Miyo & Tasha (misspelled as "Tacha" in weekly bundle promo) are previous bosses that re-appeared in Weekly Bundle. EP bonus effective on 26.10.2016 when they appear in Shop items. Event 28: First Dream Hypnotism! Duration: 09/11/2016 - 22/11/2016 Boss Eromons: Rakune Daido, Ayako Saiyama Rare Eromons: Akatori Inokami, Kuon Hayama, Matsuribi Kouya, Ran Shimatsuki Event EP Rewards: Nagi Furuya, Komiya Kirimaki, Nanoka Harakawa Fortune Ticket Reward: Aphrodite Voucher Eromon: Kiyan Chihiro (Tan Lines version) Rank Reward: Shion Kishinomiya EP Bonus Eromons: Direshia (Succubus Sister version), Ellis (Kimono version), Komako Kamimori, Hana Ichikawa, Miwa Kanada, Meme Yakime, Maki Kunitsu, Mifumi Sugawara Event 29: The Villains Counterattack Duration: 23/11/2016 - 06/12/2016 Boss Eromons: Naruko Raimei, Odori Kirisame, Ibris, Nopia Rare Eromons: Jennifer, Lindbell, Furi, Tenko Hagoromo, Innes, Keina Yurugi Event EP Rewards: Kurage, Ruhm, U-00 Fortune Ticket Reward: Yuugiri Rank Reward: Erwiene (Moon Princess version) EP Bonus Eromons: Nanjo Sachi (Powerful Maid version), Sekai Oma, Honoe Akagami, Sonora Aokabe, Kuko Kurohara, Shutain, Harvest Moon, Koraru Takarano, Doctor Death, Lestina Event 30: A year without winter? Sapphire Vacation! Duration: 07/12/2016 - 20/12/2016 Boss Eromons: Mamoru, Matsuoka Tsukasa, Hotaruko Rare Eromons: Hanakage, Kazama Marin, Matsubara Shiro Event EP Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Lady, Iuchi Ayana EP Bonus Eromons: Matsubara Kika, Inatsuki Rimi, Kuroyanagi Aozora, Rivet, Sakanashi Hatsuna, Nishimikado Serika, Morisaki, Koryo Suzune Event 31: Kissy Kissy Valentine Duration: 21/12/2016 - 03/01/2017 (1st Half) & 4/01/2017 - 17/01/2017 (2nd Half) Rank Rewards '(1st Half): Mahiro Kokura, Mitsuko Ushiyama, Moa Kohitsuji, Tatsumi Tatsukawa, Kotora Koga, Uriko Inohara '''Rank Rewards '(2nd Half): Kimi & Nimi Sotani, Eteko Saruwatari, Ami Hebihime, Maron Inukai, Haneru Usamine, Asahi Tosaka '''Event LP Reward: Mero Ui LP Bonus Eromons '(1st Half): Timo, Mutsuki Asahina, Tatsuki Naruhime, Yayoi Asahina, Neneko Michihana, Hajime Ainaga, Chiko Kuchiki, Lemon Matsushima '''LP Bonus Eromons '(2nd Half): Nanoha Harukaze, Cupid, Melissa, Machi Yano, Masaki Yahata, Asmodeus, Fleurety, Kuroe Nishitani, Taiko Ebihara, Cat '''Event 32: Thunder and Sandstorms on the Mountain! Reclaim Perido Hot Springs! Duration: 18/01/2017 - 31/01/2017 Boss Eromons: Sajin Arashi, Kurua Raisama Rare Eromons: Melanie, Gauner, Furi, Belial Event EP Rewards: Yuugiri, Sorairo Haruko Rank Reward: Ayamo, Aasha EP Bonus Eromons: Iroha Uzuki, Iris, Nono Takeshiro, Kuroko Kanba, Jiu, Violino, Michelle, Raguna, Sonoka Sakashita, Komaki Toake, Sara Higuchi Event 33: The Villains Assemble! Operation Good & Evil Duration: 01/02/2017 - 14/02/2017 Boss Eromons: Midorimura Kakene, Tasha, Samantha Rare Eromons: Crystol, Wicca, Candy Event EP Rewards: Shigunaria, Fuyumi Komori Rank Reward: Mero Yukinaga, Nora EP Bonus Eromons: Izumi Hayasaka, Mitama Kinaga, Sophia, Niichi Hachiduki, Honoe Akagami, Ichigo (Christmas ver.), Sonora Aokabe, Kuko Kurohara, Terrentia, Shanoa, Renata, Irina Event 34: Jam-packed Spring Festival Duration: 15/02/2017 - 28/02/2017 Boss Eromons: Jessie Stam, Affue Rare Eromons: Matsubara Shiro, Nohse Kanako, Liu, Kahne Event EP Rewards: Teufel, Ogre Rank Reward: Diablo, Kurenai Toyama EP Bonus Eromons: Utsugi Unohana, Angela Stam, Pashiana, Emi Miyamoto, Sakurako Momoki, Kita Aiku, Miyu Nanai, Lisa Hoshino, Hametena (Spring version), Rinfua, Chiyo Yagumo, Rozelia Event 35: Desire Overload!? Duration: 01/03/2017 - 14/03/2017 Boss Eromons: Shian, Hashigami Yumeko Rare Eromons: Akatori Inokami, Makoto Kazanori, Matsuribi Kouya, Rei Seno Event EP Rewards: Oomine Miho, Setsuko Fujimiya, Sakuno Shinkai Fortune Ticket Reward: Goma Kurakake Rank Reward: Hanao Takahashi, Lifalena EP Bonus Eromons: Belze, Konatsu Suzunami, Nomiya Koino, Hinowa, Miina Ashikawa, Haibara Katsumi, Sasame, Washimiya Chihiro, Lyseamiill, Mimily, Iriela Event 36: Operation: Save the City in the Sky Duration: 15/03/2017 - 28/03/2017 Boss Eromons: Rubia, Ertel Rare Eromons: Jennifer, Noi Gotenba, Innes, Cupid Event EP Rewards: Nerine, Kokuyo, Sandra Fortune Ticket Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Alize, Fuiine EP Bonus Eromons: Loveriel, Reficia, Celes, Yukana, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version), Kitty, Rose, Belze, Mona, Sarana, Kiri Shirahone Event 37: Seraphina Academy Touchy-Feely Festival Duration: 29/03/2017 - 11/04/2017 Boss Eromons: Mercurio, Harutsuge Uguisu Rare Eromons: Asakiri Chinami, Nanjo Sachi, Shunmin, Kaya Enjoji Event EP Rewards: Aphrodite, Martes Rank Reward: Jupiter, Yukimachi Sarasa EP Bonus Eromons: Sharuru Chigira, Tierra, Saturno, Selene, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Ritsuka Osako, Iroha Uzuki, Anju, Miss Kawasaki, Lily Event 38: Hina and the Ice Queen Duration: 12/04/2017 - 25/04/2017 Boss Eromons: Bonbori Momono, Hakari Ozu, Regina Rare Eromons: Kamui Mitani, Hisage Mitani, Nairi Uragami Event EP Rewards: Masane Soushi, Muku Shirakami Rank Reward: Yulia, Mikami Nazuna EP Bonus Eromons: Momiji Kasukabe, Nagisa Katagiri, Smacia, Kikuno Murasame, Nagae Mitani, Kaoruko, Hinami Onodera, Tokonashi Mihiro, Oikawa Umine, Kamota Mato 'Event 39': Sorry for the Beheading! The Power of the Cursed Treasure Duration: 26/04/2017 - 09/05/2017 Boss Eromons: Idori Ryuko, Yuhi Harigaya Rare Eromons: Asahi Hime, Aika Kanazaki, Izumo, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Fuyuko Matsumae, Hanagasa Ichime, Ai Iseya Fortune Ticket Reward: Yuugiri Rank Reward: Meisa Tsutsui, Mogami Mizuki EP Bonus Eromons: Violette, Mitsuyo Aoi, Minaho Yakumaru, Nou Musou, Hirona Muroi, Gloria, Masumi Odake, Shidare Yanagiba, Torimachi Maki, Ayanokoji Mio, Roulin Event 40: The Villain Returns! Operation Punishment Duration: 10/05/2017 - 23/05/2017 Boss Eromons: Mifuyu Oda, Umino Takaoka, Rump-knecht Rare Eromons: Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Mii Kurii Event EP Reward: Goma Kurakake Rank Reward: Ryo Sasai, Momiki Chie EP Bonus Eromons: Hani Kumano, Pasuko Yamazaki, Ayano Tojo, Maria Yogami, Naruru Mahuyu, Sheena, Ririchiyo Setsuna, Almira, Kata Kuriko, Igarashi Satsuki, Memeko Anekawa Event 41: Of Kingcraft And Star-Sea Gods Duration: 24/05/2017 - 06/06/2017 Boss Eromons: Megumi Sahara, Nao Kamimura Rare Eromons: Neki, Fu, Suu, Minamo Kariya Event EP Rewards: Mai Tsuruno, Machiko Sekido, Yui Asuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Kurowa Rank Reward: Kirika Misao, Kimoto Yori EP Bonus Eromons: Yuuga Nakameguro, Nonoka Sakakibara, Sasha - Mark 01, Kaho Wakabayashi, Ayumi Katsuragi, Mururu, Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version), Konoe Magomura, Fujiwara Karin, Usui Chika, Houryuin Chizuru Event 42: In Search of Love Duration: 07/06/2017 - 20/06/2017 Boss Eromons: Murrills, Direshia Rare Eromons: Charlotte (Sharurotte), Fu, Micorini, Aya Morioka Event EP Rewards: Koryo Suzune, Hashigami Yumeko, Kagome Minako Fortune Ticket Reward: Lady Rank Reward: Daisy, Aegis (Summer version) EP Bonus Eromons: Ichigo (Pajama version), Shirosawa Mirai, Yukifune Shikano, Sonoka Sakashita, Tamai Shizuka, Irina, Rinfua Event 43: Huge Breasts Extravaganza! The Great Rebellion!! Duration: 21/06/2017 - 28/06/2017 (1st Half) & 28/06/2017 - 04/07/2017 (2nd Half) Boss Eromons: Jun Matsui, Rurika Ishikawa, Saki Musasabino Rare Eromons: Ana, Taylor Kamiyashiro, Liu Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka (1st Half), Urara Kurihara (2nd Half) Rank Reward: Kiyoko Hanada, Ichinose Yuzuki (1st Half), Michi Ichijiku, Amasaki Chiyu (2nd Half) EP Bonus Eromons: Iina Odo, Sekina Jinguji, Komako Kamimori, Kagura Amahoshi, Nami, Hana Ichikawa, Honori, Yuyu Kitaoji, Miwa Kanada, Ichigo (Kimono version), Cecil, Monika, Kushia Event 44: Mysterious Quest Heroines Duration: 05/07/2017 - 18/07/2017 Boss Eromons: Fuyutsuki, Janis Rare Eromons: Yukine, Ana, Blossom, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Maori, Kotoharu Rank Reward: Chiyono, Shoji Arisa EP Bonus Eromons: Velc, Adrem, Nanae, Nanalia, Mana Hirayama, Murrills, Annette, Setsuka, Claire, Kameoka Furumi, Amakusa Natsume Event 45: Crazy Winter Strategy Duration: 19/07/2017 - 01/08/2017 Boss Eromons: Tsurara Nagisa, Buririya Rare Eromons: Micorini, Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Siesta Event EP Rewards: Shyanon Kurimi, Ruina Mitsuyama, Tama Yukiai Fortune Ticket Reward: Maori Rank Reward: Olympia, Marron EP Bonus Eromons: Yukiho Rainaka, Mimiha Urushibane, Ririko Yugawara, Maria Yogami, Ririchiyo Setsuna, Mikoko Kataseyama, Rinashi, Kiho Kasibaya, Tomomi Shiozaki, Direshia (Kimono version), Opera, Takanashi Himawari, Kashiwazaki Harumi Event 46: Seraphina Culture Fest 2017 Duration: 02/08/2017 - 15/08/2017 Boss Eromons: Roberta, Firenze Rare Eromons: Chinami Asakiri, Momo Kuroda, Kaya Enjoji, Senri Akunaki Event EP Rewards: Jun Natsuki, Yuri Satozakura, Ririmu Arisawa Fortune Ticket Reward: Mero Ui Rank Reward: Houju Kotonoha, Rebecca EP Bonus Eromons: Rinka Tachibana (Maple Dolls Version), Junko Mido, Konoe Magomura, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Hiromi Kasahara, Asagao Furuya, Ruria Otomo, Rio Kuriyama, Kazura Tendou, Kashiwazaki Harumi, Yamabuki Hifumi, Vanilla, Yoshimura Ayumi, Seria (New Year version) Event 47: Secret Magic Duration: 16/08/2017 - 29/08/2017 Boss Eromons: Mink, Nabiki Kunishige Rare Eromons: Femirina, Nohse Kanako, Shunmin, Yue Hisano Event EP Rewards: Seika Sasahara, Denpa Hitsuuchi, Misaki Shibata Fortune Ticket Reward: Teufel Rank Reward: Miyuu Aota, Anemone EP Bonus Eromons: Saori Moritaka (Idol Fest Version), Roll Mihara, Chidori, Kirino Fujita, Hinana Omoya, Ririko Yugawara, Morishita Kaori, Mayuzumi Chinatsu, Onizuka Reiko, Aya Morioka (Honeymoon Mood Version) Event 48: Villain Reunion! Duration: 30/08/2017 - 12/09/2017 Boss Eromons: Ibris, Nopia Rare Eromons: Charlotte (Sharurotte), Ellis, Cupid, Asami Osanai Event EP Rewards: Miyo Akikaze, Aria Fujimi, Minako Kagome Fortune Ticket Reward: Masane Soushi Rank Reward: Seria (Fallen Angel Version), Himekito Ringo EP Bonus Eromons: Hametena (Anniversary Version), Rinne Takaido, Kazura Tendou, Mikage Kiyohara, Momono Sadogashima, Nana Hibana, Kura Reizei, Haruko Kusanagi, Aozora (Valentine version), Negishi Kanon, Hatanako Naoko, Hiiro Ranko Event 49: Summer Vanish Duration: 13/09/2017 - 26/09/2017 Boss Eromons: Fuyutsuki, Yukine Rare Eromons: Jeannie, Akatori Inokami, Innes, Rei Seno Event EP Rewards: Ana, Kagome Minako, Meisa Tsutsui Fortune Ticket Reward: Haru Oinomori Rank Reward: Nora, Gouda Noriko EP Bonus Eromons: Ichigo & Junior, Watanuki Izumi, Rutile, Sakurazaka Maiko, Momizi Kawai, Rinka Tachibana, Koryo Suzune, Sara Higuchi, Nami, Sekina Jinguji Event 50: The Beach Night Ladies The Crimson Wolf Lady and the Mysterious Masked Girl Duration: 27/09/2017 - 10/10/2017 Boss Eromons: Culiero,Chris Rare Eromons: Ginette, Asakura Kanami, Jeannie, Aina Kuwa Event EP Rewards: Anna Kagami, Saya Furuike, Natsuna Shindo Rank Reward: Kurou, Hatano Mizuho EP Bonus Eromons: Shidare Yanagiba, Endou Kanade, Kanzaki Mikoto, Sasaki Rie, Ichigo (Wedding version), Hoshino Rina, Grimoire, Loveriel, Aya Morioka (Seaside Cat Version), Platinum, Nikaidou Misato, Niinna Maho Event 51: First Dream Hypnotism! Duration: 11/10/2017 - 24/10/2017 Boss Eromons: Rakune Daido, Ayako Saiyama Rare Eromons: Akatori Inokami, Kuon Hayama, Matsuribi Kouya, Ran Shimatsuki Event EP Rewards: Nagi Furuya, Komiya Kirimaki, Nanoka Harakawa Fortune Ticket Reward: Aphrodite Rank Reward: Shion Kishinomiya, Togawa Rumi EP Bonus Eromons: Direshia (Succubus Sister version), Ellis (Kimono version), Meme Yakime, Maki Kunitsu, Mifumi Sugawara, Kazuha, Kanou Junko, Fuyou, Pauline Event 52: Chills and Thrills! Duration: 25/10/2017 - 07/11/2017 Boss Eromons: Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version), Rozelia Rare Eromons: Cocoa Hibino, Teru Karuma, Galette, Wicca, Kushia, Sophia Event EP Rewards: Rinne Takaido, Kitty Fortune Ticket Reward: Cupid Rank Reward: Koyanagi Arika EP Bonus Eromons: Mariquita, Devorah, Kitty (Fairy-Tale Witch version), Furukawa Miku, Doctor Death, Ririko Yugawara, Shanoa, Mizuki Kobayashi Event 53: Tokioi Wedding Party Bittersweet Memories Duration: 08/11/2017 - 21/11/2017 Boss Eromons: Chocolade, Hortense Rare Eromons: Efirudisk, Aina Kuwa, Helen, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Entenu, Alexander, Mizuna Yanagihime Rank Reward: Mekakushi Aimi, Lust EP Bonus Eromons: Michelle, Okuno Pyua, Jogasaki Peach, Okinotori Aroha, Oribe Renge, Ninomae Fumiyo, Violette, Nagatsuki Hakana, Mimosa (No Make-up Version), Magara Kazuno, Melthina, Celine Event 54: The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! Duration: 22/11/2017 - 05/12/2017 Boss Eromons: Miko (Cat), Troy Rare Eromons: Ayumu Shirakawa, Aina Kuwa, Motoko Ban, Scarlet Event EP Rewards: Popo Watage, Neneko Nekozaki, Yotsuha Kuroba Fortune Ticket Reward: Shigunaria Rank Reward: Erinyan, Asihara Kana EP Bonus Eromons: Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version), Haruko Kusanagi, Ran Kanamori, Hanana, Tama Niwasaki, Sakura Momoi, Chidori, Miyabi (Fox Bride Version), Kagaya Mikoto, Tukisima Kanade, Takamizawa Yukari Event 55: The Villains Counterattack Duration: 06/12/2017 - 19/12/2017 Boss Eromons: Naruko Raimei, Odori Kirisame, Ibris, Nopia Rare Eromons: Jennifer, Lindbell, Furi, Tenko Hagoromo, Innes, Keina Yurugi Event EP Rewards: Kurage, Ruhm, U-00 Fortune Ticket Reward: Yuugiri Rank Reward: Erwiene (Moon Princess version), Nukumizu Takako EP Bonus Eromons: Nanjo Sachi (Powerful Maid version), Sekai Oma, Shutain, Harvest Moon, Koraru Takarano, Doctor Death, Lestina, Mimoza, Akutagawa Miina, Ritsuka Osako, Tsuburaya Sasha, Cocoa Hibino (Teenage Rebel Version), Nagato Miki, Usagihara Yukie Event 56: How the Professor Stole Christmas Duration: 20/12/2017 - 03/01/2018 Boss Eromons: Micorini, Komako Kamimori Rare Eromons: Miyashita Yuma, Chikashi Sana, Taylor Kamiyashiro, Yuyu Kitaoji, Aika Kanazaki, Ran Shimatsuki Event EP Rewards: Sorairo Haruko, Shigunaria, Sakuno Shinkai Fortune Ticket Reward: Maori Rank Reward: Kurisu Merry EP Bonus Eromons: Fine (Christmas Eve of Love Version), Patty, Matsushiro Madoka, Itami Norika, Holly, Chijo Ruku, Shiramine Tomoe, Yashima Tamako, Hyouzyou Shinoka, *Memeko Anekawa, *Yukifune Shikano, *Sheena, *Tama Yukiai, *Kiho Kasibaya, *Mikoko Kataseyama, *Naruru Mahuyu, *Huna Otori, *Ichigo (Christmas ver.) *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha Event 57: Poolside Battlefield Duration: 03/01/2018 - 16/01/2018 Boss Eromons: Shelly Shiromi, Shinko Kanzashi Rare Eromons: Serena Hibiya, Asakura Kanami, Remi Asada, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Sarina, Shirenetta, Adelie Torigoe Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka Rank Reward: Yuugi Kawaname, Stina EP Bonus Eromons: Araki Sawa, Utagawa Isami, Tamamo Dakki, Hishiki Sango, Tsukuyomi, Suwa Kumiko, Arina, Luana, Mimosa (New Year Version), *Kuroyanagi Aozora, *Koraru Takarano, **Suda Imu, *Raguna, **Asakura Kanami, **Aina Kuwa, *Aegis (Summer version) *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Available in Rank-Up Gacha, but can also be captured with a gem or monster gem in her respective event/story area. Event 58: Osawari Popularity Contest Duration: 17/01/2018 - 30/01/2018 Boss Eromons: Elfie, Bailarina Rare Eromons: Maru Nitaku, Gauner, Meiya Shitsura, Motoko Ban Event EP Rewards: Kotone Saionji, Batorun, Nodoka Asai Voting Reward Eromons: Diablo, Ayamo Rank Reward: Hanmi Sodenashi, Tania EP Bonus Eromons: **Washimiya Chihiro, **Olesya, **Kitakaze Touko, **Teru Karuma, *Mimoza, *Kuroyanagi Aozora (Tanned Beauty version), *Yukimachi Miyakonojo, **Katsue Tokomi, Junior, Ryune, Imazato Koyomi, Michinaga Riora, Levy, Miracle Kanae, Reirei, Kirisaki Botan, Akashi Homura *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Only available in Multi-Spin Gacha Event 59: Bad Guys Return! Unstoppable Pokey Operation Duration: 31/01/2018 - 13/02/2018 Boss Eromons: Aguni, Ayahime Shimazu, Miyo Rare Eromons: Aika Kanazaki, Neki, Suu Event EP Reward: Kurowa Rank Reward: Kaguya Takemiya, Caroline EP Bonus Eromons: **Mii Aisaki, **Shishi Saika, **Tomoko Tamanaha, **Asuka Hamada, *Aki Hino, *Getten, *Kayo Takashina, **Naegi, Plum, Alice, Shimada Chisa, Usagida Riria, Tsugumi, Rapi, Watari Ayame, Hakua, Mist *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Only available in Multi-Spin Gacha Event 60: Chocolate Revolution Duration: 14/02/2018 - 27/02/2018 Boss Eromons: Yayoi Asahina, Machi Yano Rare Eromons: Kurumi Momotani, Melissa, Kuroe Nishitani, Masaki Yahata, Jogasaki Peach, Kaho Wakabayashi Event EP Rewards: **Koryo Suzune, Drew, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) Fortune Ticket Reward: Aya Morioka Rank Reward: Lust (The New Year Sex Version) EP Bonus Eromons: Murrills (Succubus Chick Version), Okonogi Iyo, Kelly, Kazami Kikka, Ichizyo Hotaru, Amitani Tsukushi, Agazuma Nayuta, Sumiyoshi Hisano, Charlotte (Utility Maid Version), *Aozora (Valentine version), *Mutsuki Asahina, *Nanoha Harukaze, *Direshia (Succubus Sister version) *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Unintentionally left as an EP reward during development. Event 61: Hard-Boiled Marathon In Hell Duration: 28/02/2018 - 13/03/2018 Boss Eromons: Rokoko Ochinai, Filone Rare Eromons: Nanjo Sachi, Yakushi, Motoko Ban, Miruka Tatezuka Event EP Rewards: Lusty, Koko Omidou, Hitomi Otsuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Urara Kurihara Rank Reward: Nowa Mabuki, Emilia EP Bonus Eromons: **Chihaya Uemiya, **Maki Saegusa, **Elena Ise, **Yuuga Nakameguro, Urara (Undercover Version), Yatsugatake Shidune, Mary, Rakuki Ryouka, Yukishiro Yuno, Mimasaka Hitoha, Sonia, Gelda, Henrietta, *Ayano Tojo, *Akutagawa Miina, *Ritsuka Osako, *Almira, *Selene *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Guaranteed booster in Multi-Spin Gacha Event 62: Jam-packed Spring Festival Duration: 14/03/2018 - 27/03/2018 Boss Eromons: Jessie Stam, Affue Rare Eromons: Matsubara Shiro, Nohse Kanako, Liu, Kahne Event EP Rewards: Teufel, Ogre Rank Reward: Diablo, Elizabeth Fortune Wheel Reward: Kurenai Toyama EP Bonus Eromons: *Emi Miyamoto, *Sakurako Momoki, *Kita Aiku, **Miyu Nanai, **Lisa Hoshino, **Hametena (Spring version), *Chiyo Yagumo, Hu Sanniang, Kiyomori Hatsune, Toyonoka Otome, Ms. Purple, Kibou Usami, Maka, Sheltie, Nakagami (Blade Version), Lillith *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Guaranteed booster in Multi-Spin Gacha Event 63: Seraphina Academy Touchy-Feely Festival Duration: 28/03/2018 - 10/04/2018 Boss Eromons: Mercurio, Harutsuge Uguisu Rare Eromons: Asakiri Chinami, Nanjo Sachi, Shunmin, Kaya Enjoji Event EP Rewards: Aphrodite, Martes Rank Reward: Jupiter, Asagiri Fortune Wheel Reward: Yukimachi Sarasa EP Bonus Eromons: **Sharuru Chigira, **Tierra, **Saturno, *Selene, *Asou Meiko (Maid version), *Ritsuka Osako, *Iroha Uzuki, **Anju, **Miss Kawasaki, *Lily, Platinum (School Version), Komiya Moka, Tomoka Saikyo, Raiba Keito, Samidare Natane, Otaki Tamari, Jane, Sato Haruka, Natsuyo Ikeda *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Guaranteed booster in Multi-Spin Gacha 'Event 64': Down The Rabbit Hole! Duration: 11/04/2018 - 24/04/2018 Boss Eromons: Galette, Rachel Rare Eromons: Almira, Belle, Iroha Uzuki, Smacia, Magara Kazuno Event EP Rewards: **Koryo Suzune, 10 Golden Vouchers, Hametena (Spring Version) Rank Reward: Tanabe Laika Fortune Wheel Reward: Daisy EP Bonus Eromons: Nora (Horror Girl Version), Koudelka, Mizuse Michiru, Maryo Kyuresu, Selma, Fuzisawa Miyako, Miyauchi Yukino, Hizashi, Minoshima Chiiko, *Direshia, *Direshia (Succubus Sister version), *Direshia (Kimono version) *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha **Note: Unintentionally left as an EP reward during development. Event 65: Mysterious Quest Heroines Duration: 25/04/2018 - 08/05/2018 Boss Eromons: Fuyutsuki, Janis Rare Eromons: Yukine, Ana, Blossom, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Maori, Kotoharu Rank Reward: Shoji Arisa, Nakadaira Junna Fortune Wheel Reward: Aegis (Wedding version) EP Bonus Eromons: *Adrem, *Setsuka, *Amakusa Natsume, Kurage Chan (Service Version), Sudou Ayane, Ihara Kozutsu, Gujouhachiman Fuu, Silvia, Ureshino Tamaki, Arisoe Riku, Shiiba Iori, Umibiraki Fumitsuki Former Rank Reward (Available in a Pack): Chiyono *Note: Only available in Rank-Up Gacha Event 66: Of Kingcraft And Star-Sea Gods Duration: 09/05/2018 - 22/05/2018 Boss Eromons: Megumi Sahara, Nao Kamimura Rare Eromons: Neki, Fu, Suu, Minamo Kariya Event EP Rewards: Mai Tsuruno, Machiko Sekido, Yui Asuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Kurowa Rank Reward: Kimoto Yori, Macaron Fortune Wheel Reward: Kirika Misao EP Bonus Eromons: *Yuuga Nakameguro, *Nonoka Sakakibara, *Sasha - Mark 01, *Kaho Wakabayashi, Ayumi Katsuragi, Mururu, Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version), *Konoe Magomura, Houryuin Chizuru, Yasaka Yurika (School Swimsuit Version), Feria, Bonny, Suzuhara Kamome *Note: Available in Rank-Up Gacha. Event 67: The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! Duration: 23/05/2018 - 05/06/2018 Boss Eromons: Miko (Cat), Troy Rare Eromons: Ayumu Shirakawa, Aina Kuwa, Motoko Ban, Scarlet Event EP Rewards: Popo Watage, Neneko Nekozaki, Yotsuha Kuroba Fortune Ticket Reward: Shigunaria Rank Reward: Asihara Kana, Shirara Kujira Fortune Wheel Reward: Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version) EP Bonus Eromons: *Haruko Kusanagi, Ran Kanamori, *Hanana, Tama Niwasaki, *Sakura Momoi, *Ren Omoikawa *Chidori, Kagaya Mikoto, Tukisima Kanade, Takamizawa Yukari, Sonoka (Vacation Version), Fremy, Morinaga Houka, Raine *Note: Available in Rank-Up Gacha. Event 68: Secret Magic Duration: 06/06/2018 - 19/06/2018 Boss Eromons: Mink, Nabiki Kunishige Rare Eromons: Femirina, Nohse Kanako, Shunmin, Yue Hisano Event EP Rewards: Seika Sasahara, Denpa Hitsuuchi, Misaki Shibata Fortune Ticket Reward: Teufel Rank Reward: Juuzawa Hebika Fortune Wheel Reward: Miyuu Aota EP Bonus Eromons: Saori Moritaka (Idol Fest Version), *Roll Mihara, *Chidori, Kirino Fujita, *Hinana Omoya, Morishita Kaori, Mayuzumi Chinatsu, Onizuka Reiko, Aya Morioka (Honeymoon Mood Version), Rinselet (Gothic Loli Version), Ikusode Itsumu, Alruna, Miyauchi Hoyumi *Note: Available in Rank-Up Gacha. Event 69: Tokioi Wedding Party Bittersweet Memories Duration: 20/06/2018 - 03/07/2018 Boss Eromons: Chocolade, Hortense Rare Eromons: Efirudisk, Aina Kuwa, Helen, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Entenu, Alexander, Mizuna Yanagihime Rank Reward: Chisa Fortune Wheel Reward: Lust EP Bonus Eromons: Michelle, *Okuno Pyua, *Jogasaki Peach, *Okinotori Aroha, Oribe Renge, Ninomae Fumiyo, *Violette, Nagatsuki Hakana, Mimosa (No Make-up Version), Magara Kazuno, Melthina, Celine, Usagida Riria (Wedding Version), Natsuo Kokai, Li Karin, Chiriko Nakazaki *Note: Available in Rank-Up Gacha.Category:Event